The Tekken Point
by Namagomi-chan
Summary: What happens when a time machiene goes wrong and Kazuya and Jun are turned into little kids?? And what if Jin and Xiaoyu had to watch them??? Idea from the Disney movie the Poof Point. Review and be nice.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, some stuff, but not this.  
  
I don't know how I thought of this, well, I was babysitting my Disney obsessed brother and he was talking about Disney and he mentioned this show, uhh, The Poofing Point I think and then, well, here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xiaoyu: Hey Jin, can you hand me that wrench??? I just need to tighten this bolt and it's done. Jin: Yah sure Xiao. But are you sure about this??  
  
Xiaoyu: Sure I'm sure, this project will get us an A for sure. Jin: Not that, how do you know it will work??  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, I don't know. I saw it on a movie once and I'm sure it'll work. Jin: Sure... But what are we gonna test it on. Cause I sure aint gonna go in that. Xiaoyu: Well, umm, we can use your parents! Jin: Well. ok, but if anything explodes, it was your idea. Xiaoyu: yah yah. Ha. Ling sat that down her wrench and took a step back, admiring her work. Xiaoyu: Finally, our own Time Machine!!! Jin: ha, so, what are you gonna call it??  
  
Xiaoyu: well, I was thinking something like the Panda 2000. But that's just me. Jin: ok, the Panda 2000. Xiaoyu: YAH!!! ^_^ Ling ran and latched herself onto Jin's neck. Xiaoyu: well, I better get going home. I'm hungry anyway. Jin: why don't you just stay here? Xiaoyu: because silly, my mom if making my favorite and I love my favorite food. Jin: sure Xiao. Just be here early tomorrow so we can get this to school. Xiaoyu: sure Jinny!!! BYE!!! Jin: bye  
  
Jin started heading upstairs, switching the light off and shutting the door. Unknown to him, was the terror that hid in the shadows. A creature so evil. So vicious. So undeniably cute. It could only be one thing... PANDA!!!!!! Panda: roar *translation* that was a good nap Panda stretched and flicked the light switch on. Panda: roar *translation* what the hell is that???  
  
Taking no chance, Panda started to smash the freaky looking machine. But, when the fourth hit struck, a bright beam flew out of the machine and zoomed upstairs. And not wanting to get caught, she ran out of the back door and straight to Xiaoyus house. Good thing every one was asleep. Because I think I would of noticed a several thousand pound bear running through my house at 2 in the morning.  
  
The terror that was found the next day was horrible.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin!!!! I'm here!!!!!!!  
  
Xiaoyu started walking through the front door and tripped. On what?? She would soon discover.  
  
Xiaoyu: what the. OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! Jin: what?? Oh yah, that. Well, you might wanna come downstairs before you say anything more. Jin and Xiaoyu walked downstairs. Looking at the destroyed Panda 2000.  
  
Jin: it seems like someone was messing with our project. Xiaoyu: and so that would explain.. Jin: this..  
  
And then Jin held out what looked to be a 1 year old Jun. Xiaoyu: and the one I tripped over must have been... Jin: my dad.. Xiaoyu: and what are we gonna do???? I couldn't even take care of the robo- baby from school! Let alone a REAL one!!!!!! What do babies eat???? Do you know how to change a diaper?? Cause I sure don't!!! Jin: Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu: Do you know how to CLEAN a baby??? Jin: Xiaoyu... Xiaoyu: And who will watch it when we go to school Jin??? WHO WILL WATCH THEM???? Jin: XIAOYU!!!!! Xiaoyu: what???  
  
Jin: yes I know how to take care of a baby. But don't worry. Only my mom is a baby. My dads 5. I asked him before the neighbor tranquilized him. Xiaoyu: O_O Jin: don't worry, he'll be out for another 3 hours or so.. But for now, we need to go get baby supplies.. You go. Xiaoyu: but why me?? Jin: because, it would look weird if I was shopping in the baby isle. Xiaoyu: but I would feel weird... Jin: do you wanna be here when my mom and dad wake up????? Xiaoyu: no.. Jin: then go. Xiaoyu: fine.. I'll go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, did you like it?? Please Review... ^_^ 


End file.
